With development of mobile communication technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, portable multimedia players, or the like, become more and more popular. Portable electronic devices generally include vibration motors for generating tactile feedback.
A typical vibration motor has a thin profile for obtaining a better performance, and includes a vibrator and an elastic member for elastically suspending the vibrator. Moreover, a blocking member is applied in the vibration motor for protecting the vibrator when the vibration motor suffers undesired falling down or collision. However, the blocking member needs to take up some thickness in the vibration motor; this may decrease a width of the elastic member, and therefore, the elastic member may be incapable of satisfying strength requirement of the vibration motor.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibration motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.